


Snow Soft; Rose Sweet

by Sophisticated_Dude



Category: RWBY
Genre: Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex?, Clothed Sex, Cumming In Mouth, F/F, Naked Female Clothed Female, Salem is Beaten and No One Else Dies (Hopefully That Happens in Canon!), Vaginal Fingering, four years later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9508964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophisticated_Dude/pseuds/Sophisticated_Dude
Summary: The hunters close to her throw Ruby a birthday party for her nineteenth year, and the girls each give her something special that they could all do together.





	

Ruby watched as Yang set the cake on the table--she was covered in frosting, her mechanical arm  _especially_ included--and set up the candles, "So, how many should I stick on this year, Ruby?" Yang teased, knowing full well the answer.

Her uncle Qrow spoke up, his gruff voice reaching them from the couch where he was watching the news, "Twenty-one, ain't that right, kiddo?"

"Ha, ha, right, Uncle Qrow!" Ruby laughed, as Weiss pressed a kiss into her cheek, hands on both hips, "You heard the man, Yang, twenty-one candles, please!"

Yang's wild yellow hair bounced lightly as she shook her head, giving her sister a humorless laugh, as she stabbed the cake with her candles, "Cute story, Rubes, now go fix me a sandwich."

"You're missing two candles." Ruby informed, counting them herself.

"No, I'm not." Yang smirked.

"N-no, I'm being serious, I'm nineteen now, not seventeen!" Ruby protested.

"I'm also serious, you've got the other two candles," Yang laughed, patting her pants to indicate Ruby's left pocket, "Weiss dropped them in your pocket when she kissed you just then. Nice, Schnee!"

"W-whoa, it's like that time Uncle Qrow did magic tricks for my twelfth birthday!" Ruby said, smiling at the memory.

"Except I wasn't your girlfriend back then." Qrow remarked, followed by the sound of him gulping down more of...whatever it was he drank from his ever-present canteen, "And I should hope Weiss isn't replacing me as your uncle, otherwise we might have a catastrophe, I doubt such a delicate thing could handle much alcohol."

Weiss folded her arms indignantly, "I'm also not planning on growing a beard anytime soon!"

"It's okay, Weiss," Ruby giggled, "you'll always be my cute girlfriend, and Qrow will always be my goofy, drunken uncle...teacher...mentor...guy. Man, you have a lot of roles."

"Tell me about it, that's why I drink so much." Qrow sighed and sat up, "Well, that's a good looking cake, should we sing to it?"

"I know, right?!" Yang cried enthusiastically, "Blake did a great job at baking and the cake and firing up the candles, look at it, it's just so lit!"

Blake sighed and shook her hair, "You couldn't help yourself, could you?"

"Aren't you going to compliment my mad frosting skills?" Blake smirked and started to say something when Yang's prosthetic finger drifted in front of her lips. She dipped forward and caught a bit of red frosting between her lips, holding her finger near to catch if any fell as she slid her tongue between her lips, catching the sweet frosting on the tip before withdrawing it and silently shaking her head, "Ha, ha, your face is redder than Ruby's cake right now!"

"Speaking of which," Weiss spoke up, "Taiyang, should we sing to Ruby before your eldest embarrasses her wife to death?"

"In a minute, I can't find my scroll!"

"Dad, check your back pocket!" Ruby pointed as her turned to face her, and reached around, smiling as he felt the device in hand.

"Right, thanks, Ruby!" Taiyang smiled, as he joined the others in the room.

After singing and during a brief quip from Qrow that Tai could have the slice with wax on it, Ruby blew out the candles, and chuckling at her uncle and father's banter was an added difficulty to extinguishing the widespread candles.

 

After cake--during which Ruby tried to feed her wife's slice to her--Jaune, Nora, and Ren gave Ruby their presents.

"Here, uh," Jaune handed her an envelope and shrugged, "I didn't really know what to get you, but I saw this and thought 'If nothing else, this would be good for Ruby for and Weiss', so...hope it's good."

"Aw, Jaune, I'm sure it's great," Ruby assured him, "but I'll still open it now anyways. Oh, wow!" Ruby found a gift card for a restaurant that opened near the new Beacon Academy, along with a small menu, "Thanks, Juane...I'm definitely taking Weiss here...tomorrow, maybe!"

"Here, take a look at this stuff!" Nora held up a hand wrapped object that turned out to be a basket, Ruby was still pulling off the wrapping--oohing and awing at the scent coming of the basket--when Nora spoke up again, "So, it turns out that Ren uses the Samurai Shampoo to keep his hair so nice, so I got you this stuff, it's like the kind Ren uses, except for girl's it's called Ninja...'cuz we ninja!"

"So that's what you were looking for in my room!" Ren cried.

"Yup! I'm surprised I didn't even need the Ninja stuff first!"

"Well, here's mine." Ren offered her a box and Nora giggled, "Ah, yes, Nora said I should have just led with this one."

"Oh, forks and knives and spoons...and little teacups and saucers!" Rose exclaimed, "And they're rose themed, too?!"

"I found them in a tea shop, it was the only rose themed china set there, I was afraid the others had beaten me to them-"

"But then," Nora cut in, "it turned out the were pretty pricey, so it'd been up for a year now!"

Ren frowned at Nora, who just grinned back at him until he smiled.

"These are so incredible," Yang laughed, "I'm kinda worried about how mine will stand up to these!"

"So, Uncle Qrow," Ruby inquired, eyeing the bag Qrow was approaching with, "what's in there?"

"Oh, something for some kid's birthday party," he said offhandedly, "not yours, of course."

"Aw, Qrow...then why'd you bring it?" Yang chided.

"Eh, I figured, what's the harm in letting Ruby see it first; besides, I can get some idea of what that kid might like." Qrow set down the bag and watched with a partially subdued grin as Ruby reached in and extracted a small, armless doll. She smirked as she set it down on the table and felt through the thick layer of red paper before she felt something large and smooth, and extracted...

"A wine bottle?!" Weiss exclaimed, "Qrow, are you out of your mind?!"

Ruby awkwardly stared at it and the wineglasses, wondering if Qrow made some kind of mistake, before smelling the glasses, which were void of any scent at all.

"Ha, must be yours, Ice Queen," Qrow shrugged, "I must've got 'em mixed up something awful, that means you'll have to drink that on your birthday, and Ruby'll have to wait 'til then to see what good old Qrow got her."

"Is this for real?" Taiyang inquired, an eyebrow quirked at his brother-in-law.

"No, of course not, it'll go away when you wake up." Qrow took a swig from his canteen and sighed, "Actually, it was just the doll, I forgot I dropped the wine in there earlier, whoopsies...look, it's kinda like a gag present, I heavily considered getting the grape juice, but she's _almost_ literally been to Hell and back, plus she's got your genes, bet she could run through the bottle and never get a buzz, you remember those drinking contests we used to have."

"Qrow," Taiyang sighed, wrinkles creasing his forehead, "this isn't like when we were younger, and she still has two more years before...this is legal."

"In a lot of places kids have this stuff with dinner," Qrow pointed out, "of course, you could always have enough to spit with your meals, or let it age, store it somewhere cold, like under Weiss' chair."

"Ah, I resent that!" Weiss crossed her arms as Yang and Ruby giggled.

"I'm sorry, Weiss, but your glyphs all remind me of snow, and your hair's so white and fluffy!" Ruby said pleadingly as she calmed down from laughing.

"I'm just calling you Ice Queen 'cuz you _were_ an heiress, and you're from Atlus," Qrow explained, "no need to get all offended."

"Hmm, I suppose that's fine, but...a lot of who I am can't change to a certain degree." Weiss sighed.

"I know," Ruby assured, "remember when we found out Blake was a faunus? You were just raised that way."

"Now, Taiyang," Qrow leaned against the back of the couch, "what did you get for Ruby?"

"Well, I...why don't you open it and see?" Taiyang handed her a thin square and Qrow started to say something when Taiyang _dared_ him to say anything, instead Qrow stepped away, he didn't want to be near Ruby when she exploded with excitement, he had overheard Taiyang playing a round of Sky Invaders with Ruby on the antique game system Taiyang had been holding onto for the last thirty years, trying to get an idea of what games Ruby liked, and then overheard Yang confirming to her dad that yes, Ruby (and Yang) loved the Nara Sumas series, despite the fact that the main character wasn't even visible until you beat the game at the end.

"Omigosh!" Ruby screamed, "This is the trilogy including the newest game in the series!"

"Told ya you should've held off on buying the first two until we read the reviews for the complete trilogy." Yang reminded her younger sister, with no small measure of pride.

"I'm so glad I followed your advice!" Ruby cheered, giving her sister and father a hug before scanning the back of the game's container, "I didn't even read the reviews for it yet!"

"Ha, ha, I know, but I saw them, along with the previews for the new game, it looks like you switch between worlds, hence the title _'Mirror'_ , and they've also tossed in a battle mode, where you and me can have it out properly," Yang turned around and teased their girlfriends, "don't look so left out, you two, up to four players can find and smack each other around with powerups! Oh, and don't worry, Ruby, doing research for dad isn't the only thing I've got you for your birthday!"

Ruby saw another square and knew it was yet another video game that Yang had researched, and as soon as she pulled down the top of the wrappings, she gave Yang another hug until she could settle down, her enthusiasm getting the better of her as she could see the large print of the game, _"Grimm Hunters 4 Xtreme"_ , the newest installment, that as she read on the back once she turned the wrapping into confetti's distant cousin, would have her battling contaminated monsters, possibly getting infected herself, and beating the virus would give her a boost in power, "Oh, Yang, this looks so cool! There's usually four or more slots opened, so-" Ruby stopped and grinned as Yang, Blake, and Weiss all held up their still wrapped copies of the game, "We can do multiplayer stuff on our scrolls now!"

"That's right, but we're all still noobs." Blake announced, though that word still felt foreign when she said it.

"Don't worry, they usually have you start off with making recovery items," Ruby announced, "and teach you about health and stamina and...oh my gosh, I am _so_ excited right now!"

Nora grinned and shouted, "I'm getting excited just because you're excited right now!"

"Nora, please!" Ren covered his ear, wincing at his orange haired partner, "Not _so_ loud."

"And just when I was about to say," Jaune remarked offhandedly, "that Ruby reminded me of Nora with her pancakes."

"It's probably all the sugar." Weiss sighed, considering her life hours from now, "Though I have to admit, she's not bouncing off the walls like Nora."

"And even if she was," Yang added, "it's her special day, let her be crazy once in a while, y'know?"

"Well, it's probably time to say goodnight," Weiss pointed at Qrow, who'd fallen asleep on the couch, "or at least collect your presents and set them up in your room, I'll-"

"Coming with me!" Ruby announced, her gifts that weren't in the basket Nora gave her fit in the bag with Qrow's wine, and scooped Weiss off the floor, adding a smooth kiss before carrying her off at a decent jog.

"Uh, wait!" Yang darted up to Ruby and reached around in the bag before pulling out the china set and wineglasses, "I'll take care of these."

"Thanks, Yang!"

"No problem." Yang waved, heading into the kitchen, "Kitten, help me out?"

"Uh, sure." as she was carried off, Weiss watched as Blake tried to decide between setting down the glass of milk or taking it with her before gulping it down, the now awake Qrow watching in surprise before giving her a thumb's up and falling asleep again.

 

Ruby needed Weiss to open the door and shut it back, but as soon as it was locked, Ruby lay Weiss on their bed and gave her a slow, deep kiss, before pulling away and setting down the basket, then removing the handles for the bag--now balancing upright on the bed, next to Weiss--from her forearm and set it down next to the basket, then sat next to Weiss, who watched Ruby remove the contents of the bag, setting the bottle of wine with a name she couldn't--but tried--to pronounce under the bed, and set the three games--including Weiss' copy of _Grimm Hunters 4 X_ , on the table next to some books, and then grabbed the basket. At this point Weiss slipped off the bed, following Ruby to the bathroom to watch her arrange the bottles, while she slipped her shoes off.

"Hm,  _not_ behind the faucets?"

Ruby turned around and fidgeted, "Well, I was just thinking...next time we bathe together...I-I might need help with my back, and could rest on the curve part here while you, uh...clean me."

"Hmm, sounds relaxing." Weiss smirked, chuckling as Ruby blushed, "And apparently exciting."

"Hah...never a dull moment?" Ruby offered, shyly approaching Weiss, her fingers still poking each other, "Weiss...today had to have been the best day ever."

"Oh, _that_ takes me back! You had the best day ever all planned out, didn't you?"

"I guess I didn't know that the best things aren't always planned, huh?" Ruby giggled, "I was such a child."

"Hmm...not _really_ , just...afraid of growing up too fast...I was the child, too afraid that my father would have an entire biography on my time to do anything fun unless I was dragged into it."

"Want me to drag you into something else fun?" Ruby asked, eyes sparkling as she stepped forward.

"Hmm, I don't think I need to be dragged into anything...not until I give you a couple other presents." Weiss whispered, leading Ruby by the hand back into their bedroom.

"Hmm, I think Jaune, Nora, and Ren already headed back to the hotel they were staying at, though we could call them back..." Ruby teased, knowing there was a reason why Weiss didn't give her these presents back in then.

"First, we should get you out of those clothes."

"Oh?" Ruby bit her lip as Weiss stepped forward and kissed from her jaw to her neck.

"Mh-hmm, you should definitely wear...dare I say it...your birthday suit for this one."

Ruby snorted softly and stared at Weiss, "Okay, _Yang_ , take off that poorly made disguise!"

"Oh, as if Yang could fit into _my_ skin, even if she was short enough...she'd still be," Weiss lingered over the last button on Ruby's shirt before finishing her sentence, "a little...too big."  she pulled Ruby's skirt up and over her head, then placed her hands on her hips, guided her to sit on the edge of the bed, and removed her shoes and leggings, "As for poorly made disguises...I'm simply not wearing makeup today...birthday girl's orders."

"T-tell me more about this birthday girl." Ruby breathed as Weiss pressed their foreheads together, hands working on the fastenings of Ruby's bra.

"Nothing to say, really, she's short, cute, refuses to act her age, has _far_ too much energy and has likely consumed _far_ too much sugar to be on top."

"Aw, Weiss!" Ruby whined, letting Weiss pull her red and pink dotted underwear down.

"I'm just kidding, Ruby," Weiss cupped Ruby's breasts and giggled, "Booby-Ruby."

"Urg, Weiss..." Ruby whined, unappreciative of Weiss' pun.

"That bad?"

"You're not putting Yang out of a job anytime soon." Ruby sighed.

"Fine...well, time to unwrap your presents." Weiss slipped out of bed and climbed alongside Ruby, kissing her neck and shoulders.

"Umm, I have to go and _find_ my presents?" Ruby slid out of bed and held her arm across her breasts, her hand in front of her inner thighs, "Like this, too...really, Weiss?"

"I didn't say that...but you sound like you were entertained." Weiss' eyes narrowed and Ruby blushed harder still.

"Must've been thinking about putting you in my place."

"Anyways, I'm _wearing_ your presents." Weiss tossed her hair to the side and Ruby climbed back into bed, "Still, it's cute how shy you are, even now...even though it's just me."

"I-it's because," Ruby lay close to Weiss and looked at her dress, "I'm the only naked person in the room."

"You want to change that?"

"Hm...yeah...?"

"Then help me out of this." Ruby sat up and slid the hem of Weiss' dress up to her legs, when Weiss sat up again, "I just remembered something, here, wear this."

"My sleep goggles? Uh...W-Weiss?"

"So you get to see the whole piece at the same time, dummy." Weiss explained affectionately.

"Oh, that makes a bit more sense...maybe." Ruby pulled the sleepwear over her eyes and carefully pulled the dress up, Weiss holding her hips to steady her.

"Okay, now wait there, I'll get changed." Ruby listened as Weiss struggled with something, then felt her lay her down, "Okay, look now." Weiss announced, laying over Ruby, arms keeping her well over Ruby so she could see down to her knees, and Ruby opened her eyes to find Weiss in one of her old shirt that had mostly held together the last four or five years, though Ruby thought it was tight on her, Weiss could barely fit in it. She also wore one of Ruby's old shorts, which looked somewhere between loose fitting shorts and underwear, but definitely more on the shorts side of things, the thighs well covered but free, all in all, the shorts aged well.

"I-I..." Ruby gnawed at her lip, blushing deeply and sweating a bit, "how did you know...?"

"You stared at it, stared at me, stammered when I asked what you were looking at, later I looked at what was in the top layer of clothes...it's all very telling." Weiss smirked, proud of herself and relieved she didn't get it wrong.

"I always liked those 'cuz they felt cute...you look great in those, by the way..." Ruby said, taking a moment to appreciated the fluffy white hair framing Weiss' beautiful cheeks and curled down to her breasts, hugged tightly by Ruby's old shirt. She whispered as her hands flowed up to cup Weiss' breasts, "Hmm, Weiss...I want to have all of you right now..."

"Just so you know, I was kidding about not letting you on top." Weiss said falling to her side, getting comfortable on her pillows as Ruby knelt between her legs, "How do you want to do this?"

"I-I don't know...I'm so excited, I don't know what to do with myself!"

"Come here, I have some ideas." Weiss sat up and Ruby let her stand her in front of the headboard, where she reached back and rested Ruby's hands, before sinking to her knees, "Hang on tight...this is going to be the best end for the best night ever."

Ruby grinned despite her current state of undress and bit her lip, "Y-yeah...you look real cute in those, Weiss...I just can't get over it."

"I'm glad you have some...visual pleasure as well then, Ruby." Weiss replied, kissing Ruby on the waist, earning a sharp gasp from her lover.

"B-but I always have that...I've got you, Weiss, I could stare at you in anything, you're so beautiful, cute, a-and," right when Weiss thought she was as red as she'd get, Ruby blushed deeper, "h-hot, too."

"Heh, you think I'm hot?" Weiss smirked.

"H-hmm, but you are, whenever I see you, I just...can't take my eyes off you." Ruby confessed, shaking her hips slightly, "C-come on, I think I'm starting to get tired of hanging o-ah!"

"Hmm, hang on, just sit back down, I forgot something important." Weiss announced, aiding Ruby in her descent.

Ruby watched wife as she opened the draw and pulled out a long box, from which she removed several elliptical objects of varying sizes, Ruby took a quick guess and sighed, "Weiss, we don't need those."

"But I thought you liked them, they do make this better right?" Weiss held them loosely, afraid she'd left Ruby for too long to do something Ruby didn't really care much for, ashamed she hadn't thought of it sooner.

"Weiss...I...I do like them...it's just...I appreciate it, but do we really need all of them?" Ruby stuttered, deeper red than before, always shy about being pampered by her girlfriend.

"We have enough places for them all," Weiss smirked, "twenty-one, right?"

"Oh, Weiss...b-but that was a joke! I'm not sure I could handle _twenty-one_ of them...I like the soft glow of our lamp, too...or just the moonlight, really..."

"I wasn't aware of that...I suppose I wasn't very thorough, huh? Oh well...I'll do better next year." Weiss huffed, arranging the candles on their nightstand, now done with those on the dressers.

"Weiss...not everything planned is perfect, right? Spontaneous is fun, too." Ruby remarked.

"Yes, but...I just wanted to make this the best birthday ever, the best night ever." Weiss sighed, lighting and setting the final candle, "So much for that, I bet your...you know, not half as excite as you were."

"Weiss, that can change awfully fast with me...c'mere." Ruby patted the bed and wrapped her arms around Weiss, taking a deep breath of her scent, "I love just _smelling_ you, I love just kissing you, but what I love the most...is how much you love me, and try to keep me happy with that love, and it's cute that you always try so hard, but it's sad that it's never enough for you, so, Weiss...tonight you're gonna learn a few more things about me...one: I appreciate you, just for being you, and...and I feel like I can never measure up to what you do for me, two: everyday is special to me, each one is better than the last, s-so...the best night is every night we're together, and if we're just counting the...naked times, then it'll be the last time we...m-make love together, which had better be seventy or eighty years from now..."

"Hmm," Weiss hummed as Ruby licked her neck, and pressed her lips into those of the silver eyed girl, "Ruby, are your arms ready?"

"Uh-huh." Ruby stood up and poked her hips out again, her arms on the headboard, when Weiss stood up with two pillows, putting them under both arm, "Oh, Weiss..."

"W-well, we don't want _all_ of you sore tomorrow." Weiss retorted, crossing her arms in a way Ruby thought to be especially cute. The white haired girl noticed Ruby's finger twitch, beckoning her, and as she stepped forward Ruby parted her lips, waiting for Weiss' smooth, sweet lips to find hers, Weiss hungrily obliged, crashing her lips into Ruby's, brushing hers' wildly across Ruby's, her tongue flickering out and sinking into Ruby's mouth, hands cupping and caressing her breasts, bouncing the bed ever so slightly, her eyes opening narrowly to see drops of sweat on Ruby's crimson cheeks, "Oh, wow, I wasn't too...you know?"

"Making up for candle lighting time?" Ruby teased, "I'm glad you lit them."

"Good...wait because of just then, or...?"

"Hehe, just...for all of it, we can be in complete darkness, and still see what we're doing...which is important, right?"

"Oh, yes...hmm, for the visual aspect, anyways." Weiss held her parted lips on Ruby's skin, taking in her nipples, licking and sucking and letting go before falling between their softness, her cheeks in the embrace, Ruby's wriggling causing them to brush against Weiss' cheeks as gently and briefly as a kiss...several brief, persistent kisses, "You know Ruby, something tells me I look a little less cute with cum all over my face."

"That's not true!" Ruby shouted urgently, "You're always cute, under blankets, in the bath, in a dress, in my old clothes...I want to see you every way I can..."

"Heh, I wasn't expecting such an outburst...how about with a mouthful of you...?" Weiss opened her mouth and drew together as much skin as she could, licking all she could as she held onto it, sucking to keep it in place.

"You mean m-my...pussy or my...j-juices?"

"Hmm, I suppose _both_ would be a good question."

"W-well, all of it...I like you...oh! I-I think I...oh, um, close..." Ruby dropped her voice to a whisper at the last part, huffing and puffing as Weiss pressed her mouth tightly against Ruby's silky slit, lapping her sweet wetness into her mouth, "Oh, please...I want your tongue in me!"

Weiss slipped her tongue inside Ruby's vagina, pressing her chin up into the bottom of her entrance, reaching in as deep as she could, her upper lip brushing Ruby's clitoris, tongue lapping the spot she knew would send Ruby's hands flying into her hair, walking forward, pushing her onto her back to ride out the orgasm, and so held her hips tightly, pulling gently to give Ruby direction, and left the rest to her. Weiss' smiling, twinkling eyes locked onto Ruby's and halfway closed, sparkling with her love and ardent affection. She knew that Ruby could see her feelings through such a simple gesture, and knew that it'd take Ruby's breath away in the same way that Ruby whispering her love gave a push strong enough to send Weiss falling over the edge.

"W-Weiss, o-oh, uh, ah...Weiiisss!" Ruby reached a high pitch quickly and Weiss slid backwards, pulling Ruby to fall over her, spilling all she had into Weiss' mouth, drinking in the sound of Weiss drinking all of her in, from her juices to her short, low gasps of pleasure, every rise and fall of her belly and every flail of her hips. She felt Weiss pull her down onto her until she settled into the young woman's lap, her hands squeezing Weiss' breast, clawing her back as she withed in pleasure, biting down on Weiss' shoulder, crying out as Weiss licked and suckled her neck, before Weiss leaned forward, splaying Ruby onto the pillows next to where she'd been standing, pillows that held Ruby's head, neck, and shoulders as the last of her tremors faded into slow breaths, "Oh, Weiss...you're so warm and sticky...with my love juices?"

"Mm-hmm, my clothes are _marked_ with your pleasure." Weiss cuddled Ruby _just_ tightly enough in _just_ the right spots, and kissed Ruby, calmly, slowly, on her cheek.

"Oh, Weiss, hmm...you're not trying to lull me to sleep, are you?" Ruby giggled.

"Hmm...not just yet, but we can take an hour nap if you'd like." Weiss offered.

"Nah, it's ten now, right? I want to drink your love before midnight," Ruby hummed and cuddled against Weiss, "and...I want you to claw up my back, too...or squeeze my shoulders or something...maybe bite me a little."

"Hmm, like you did, you mean?"

"U-uh-huh, sorry...it just felt so...reflexive...I guess I really wanted to do that."

"Well, it does feel good to go all-out, hmm?"

"Exactly! A-and I want you to feel it, too."

"Okay, I will, then." Weiss promised, stroking her sweetheart's warm side until Ruby rolled her onto her back and kissed her deeply. Weiss could _feel_ the flame she wet down flare back up as Ruby's breath picked back up, her interests in intimate exploration renewed enough that Weiss was confident it wouldn't be such a hassle for Ruby to satisfy her.

"Oh, wow, I ruined these old things," Ruby laughed, pressing the dampness of Weiss' new pjs, "oh, i-is that dark spot down there mine or..."

"This part," Weiss guided Ruby's hands to the waist and upper thighs of the shorts, "is yours, but if there's a dark spot down lower already, then I'm wetter than I thought."

"Y-you're wetter than you thought, Weiss." Ruby whispered, somewhat proudly, her fingers sliding back up Weiss' shirt, to where her hardened nipples pushed against the soft cotton shirt. Weiss sighed softly in response, and Ruby climbed onto her to lick her shoulders and suck her neck, and slip her tongue deep into Weiss' mouth, before resting their foreheads together, her hands touching Weiss' thigh, just below Weiss' shorts, one of them wet from Ruby's orgasm.

"Oh, Ruby, that's yours, too." Weiss sighed.

"My finger's are going up, now...higher...higher...up the shorts," Ruby kissed Weiss' cheek in between her narration and Weiss' heavy breathing, "oh, what's this?"

"Hm, don't play innocent," Weiss gasped, "even if it's cute, you know why it's soaked. Agh, please...f-finger me?"

"Oh, yes..." Ruby replied, as Weiss' folds yielded to her finger.

"Oh! Y-yess..." Weiss parroted, disinterested in finding anything original as her vagina tensed around Ruby's finger.

"Hmm...I want to kiss you with my tongue...like this," Ruby pressed her lips to Weiss' and slid her tongue inside, making out with Weiss for a few moments before retreating, eyes sparkling as she held Weiss' gaze, "except _lower_ than here."

"Hm, please do..."

Ruby crawled down Weiss' body and pushed the fabric of her shorts up her thighs, and pulled the shorts aside, exposing Weiss' right thigh. Ruby licked at the soft, sweet skin, savoring the sounds Weiss was making as much as she did the way she tasted, the way she smelled. She let her right hand linger on Weiss' left thigh as her finger slid along the soft skin into her shorts, landing on her moist heat, "Your moans are so sweet sounding, Weiss." Ruby whispered, giggling as Weiss raised her hips, giving Ruby more of the sound she loved so much, before filling Weiss' entrance with her finger, short squeaks coming with heavy pants as she slid her finger in and out of her. Ruby hummed to herself and climbed atop Weiss, her freehand playing with Weiss' right breast, her lips descending onto her clavicle.

"Ah, Ruby, this feels so good..." Weiss whimpered, breath rattling as Ruby's hand pressed gently into Weiss' labia, rotating swiftly, a finger dipping in occasionally, sometimes playing with her clitoris, "Gah...Ruby...oh..."

"Are you close?"

"Hmm, v-very..." Weiss bucked her hips and drew back, shuddering as her eyes widened, "Ruby...! Ugh, I'm so close, I can almost taste it!"

"On my lips, right?" Ruby closed in touching their lips together and whispered before diving her tongue inside Weiss' mouth, "I love you, Weiss."

"Mhg!" Weiss grunted into Ruby's mouth, hips bouncing as she held Ruby like her life depended on it, nails scraping Ruby's scalp and across her shoulder, until Ruby pulled away from Weiss' pleasure induced frenzy and slid down Weiss' body, her fingers in the shorts reached around to the middle of the article, pulling it to the side to catch Weiss' essence in her mouth, Weiss' fingers still clutching Ruby's short hair, making it hard for the younger woman to be close enough to catch Weiss' stream without touching her; this wasn't to be Weiss' last orgasm, and she wanted her out of those clothes so she could feel all of Weiss' skin, she was sure Weiss didn't like the way her clothes clung to her now anyways.

"Here, let me help you out of these...I love unwrapping my present after pressing the 'try me' button, see what kinds of sounds she makes." Ruby teased, rolling Weiss' shorts down, the white haired beauty smiling, eyes closed as she listened to Ruby and felt the cool air on her hot skin.

After she was fully undressed, Weiss licked her lips and sat up, "Again?"

"Y-yeah..." Ruby sighed, kneeling before Weiss, who leaned in for a kiss that started slowly before building up, "Weiss, I want to wait a little bit until you can handle this again...I want to cum with you, at the same time."

Weiss had her eye on the clock and chuckled, "An hour left before midnight...think we can pass out before then?"

"I think so." Ruby smiled, laying back with a leg raised. Weiss smiled and lifted her own leg and Ruby slid closer, until their hips connected and moved her lips eagerly over Weiss, her lover pulling her closer with as much enthusiasm, wandering her back and the hair on the back of her head.

 Ruby smiled into the kiss an pushed her tongue through her lips and traced Weiss' lips, engaging the white haired girl in a sport to catch her tongue, which lasted for moments before Weiss caught her, grinning as she felt her prize reign in her mouth, the delicious irony of being the "victor" in this game they played together, moaning into their embrace as she pulled Ruby onto her. The brunette slid back and panted as she held Weiss' hips, balancing herself as she prepared to rub their bodies together, "Are you ready, Weiss?" she inquired, hand roaming Weiss' breasts.

"Hmm, _so_ ready." Weiss considered what all she could give Ruby, and dropped her voice to a low whine, "Please, Ruby...m-make me cum..."

"Hehe, it's so cute how you couldn't say it with a straight face."

"I-I didn't laugh or anything, dunce!"

"I mean with a _straight_ face...you said it with a decidedly lesbian, shy, cute blush." Ruby assured, smiling shyly.

Weiss searched for something to say and bit her lip, "Well, if you like that, then good...that's good."

"'Course I like it, Weiss...it's us...together." Ruby breathed more than said the last part, and panted as she settled her feet firmly in the bed, rocking herself harder into Weiss, her hand leaving Weiss' breasts to hold tighter to her hips, gasping as Weiss whimpered, squeezing Ruby's thighs and her legs upright as she moved herself under Ruby until the huntress had only to push into Weiss as she rocked.

"R-Ruby...a-are you...u-um, how are you?"

"Close, Weiss, super close." Ruby watched as Weiss remained silent and halted her movements, and let her thumb, forefinger, and middle finger hold Weiss' clitoris, "You aren't, though, are you?"

"I-it's fine, I should give you a lot tonight anyways, it is your birthday, after all!"

"Weiss-"

"You're only twenty-one once, you know." Weiss tease.

"Weiss...by that logic, I'll just grind you up until I fall, no more keeping count?"

"Ha, works for me." Weiss agreed, "Just don't wait on me...we both understand I'm a little slower than you...and I don't mean your semblance."

"Tee-hee, I _was_ going to go there." Ruby smiled down into Weiss' beautiful eyes and let her voice fall to a whisper, "Can I still play with you here?"

"Uh-huh..." Weiss felt her hold on Ruby tighten as the birthday girl caressed her clitoris until Weiss arched her back, crying out Ruby's name to the sound of her wife's whispered "I love you"s, legs tensing as Ruby's loving labor spilled out between them.

Ruby, thrilled from Weiss' experience, rocked gently against Weiss, while the white haired woman pulled her down against her, struggling to help Ruby reach her climax even as she hit her own third that night, letting go entirely until Ruby fell next to her, pressing herself into Weiss' hips, screaming "Weiss!" on her way down, squirting on Weiss' waist and thighs as she lay with her, shuddering even as Weiss turned to embrace her.

"Ruby...that made three for me." Weiss panted.

"I...thought...we stopped...counting...?"

"Only if you're sure you want to pass up one more."

"Hmm...alright..."

"And then a bubble bath?"

"Yeah..."

Weiss lowered herself so Ruby could hold onto her, and surrounded Ruby's nipples with her warm lips, her fingers slipping down to Ruby's thighs, stroking her slit before slipping inside, spending a few minutes whispering husky confessions of affection and licking, sucking--'slobbering' as she would halfheartedly chide Ruby--on Ruby's neck, until Ruby pushed against her, squirming delightfully as Weiss let her stroke herself across Weiss' hand, before Weiss held her with one hand, while licking the other clean, making sure to share with Ruby.

Later on they took a relaxing bath and slept in late, cuddling until late afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Suggestions, hype, reviews, praise, hate, in the comments, please!


End file.
